Blue Eyes Opened Slowly
by MadmanTobz
Summary: Naruto gets a mission he did not expect, involving a certain redheaded, former sound-nin!  Final plot un-decided, might be bumped up to M later on!  Read it please? Better than it sounds :D


**A/N: **Okay people, my original goal when I started writing here was to one day write a NaruTayu story that I could consider even _half_ as good as ''The Melody Of The Fox'', which I consider to be the best work ever written on this site even to this day. This is just the prologue chapter, so sorry it's so short. Future chapters **will** be longer!

Since this will be my ''**THE** project'', it will only be updated when I am absolutely satisfied with my chapter. **Nothing** will ruin this! I therefore hope you guys will have patience, and not give up hope if I don't update for a while :(

This **A/N** has dragged on long enough, so I hereby declare this story: _initiated._ *strikes cool guy pose*

**Disclaimer: ''Naruto'' is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. That means I own NOTHING! I do not gain any profit from writing this, and I do not claim ownership over any characters or names used in this **_**fictional**_** story! **

* * *

Blue eyes opened slowly. However, the owner of said eyes failed to realize the fact that is was morning before opening them. His reaction so the ray of light shining him in the eyes went accordingly, involving various ways of cursing the sun, and asking some unknown person for '' just five more minutes''.

Eventually, the blonde boy had to acknowledge the fact that it was morning, and Baa-chan really wouldn't be happy if he showed up late for his ''new mission'', as she had cryptically phrased it. It had only been a few days since he'd been released from the hospital, but he apparently wasn't required to be in top-condition for this ''special'' mission. Normally, he'd be hyped beyond comparison after getting a ''special'' mission he was told only he could do, (and believe me, he _was_ hyped for the rest of the day), but this morning, something felt weird.

It felt almost like a foreboding, but the thought didn't even register in his current half-sleeping state. No, what mattered now was one thing, and one thing only: Breakfast. More accurately, ramen. After spending a few brain-dead minutes on thoughts of ramen, the young boy groggily got out of bed, and made an attempt at dressing himself.

Feeling lazy and sleepy, he got no further than half a sock on his right foot before giving up, deciding breakfast was a higher priority. The strange feeling of foreboding didn't go away. This time though, it was accompanied by the feeling that he'd forgotten something.

A thoughtful expression crossed the young boy's face as he struck his thinking-pose and came up with… absolutely nothing. A well, if he couldn't remember it, then it couldn't be all that important.

Uzumaki Naruto, dressed only in his sleeping shirt, accompanied by a pair of boxers, half a sock and his infamous night-cap, walked out of his bedroom ready to face a new day. With a slight feeling of amnesia, of course.

Leaving the bedroom, the boy entered his living room. And his Kitchen. He lived in a very small apartment. One would think he'd take advantage of the fact that every single apartment in the building besides his own was vacant, but then again, Naruto wasn't exactly known for his practical thinking.

The blonde boy spent a few minutes debating over whether to take the chicken or beef flavored ramen, but ultimately chose to simply mix the two, effectively getting the best of both worlds. (**A/N:** I am terribly sorry for the Hanna Montana reference). The foreboding feeling forgotten, the feeling of having forgotten something clung to him like duct tape did to hair.

Dismissing it once again, the boy finished his ramen, and sat down to eat.

''Ittadakimasu!'' The boy stopped in mid slurp, suddenly remembering something about a certain time. The number ''10.30'' appeared in his head, and a glance at his frog-watch on the wall told him the time was 10.32.

_Knock Knock._

His head turned towards the door, and stupidly enough ignoring the feeling of having forgotten something increasing, he walked towards it.

_Knock Knock._

The sleepy blonde opened the door. Outside of the door, stood the Hokage of Konoha, expecting a young blonde ready to be briefed on his mission.

''NARUTO!''

''Eh? Baa-chan? What you are you doing here?'' He said sleepily, forgetting about the noodles dangling from his mouth.

''I'm here for your mission briefing, which apparently you _forgot!_'' A very pissed off Tsunade yelled at her pseudo-grandson.

''Eh? OH! That's right! So, what's the mission Baa-chan?'' The only thing keeping the woman from slapping the poor kid through a wall was that innocent smile of his.

''At least get dressed you brat!'' A vein popped in her forehead, which was usually enough for anyone to realize they shouldn't push it. Too bad Naruto wasn't ''anyone''. On the other hand, luckily he was. Anyone else would already be on the other side of a wall.

''I am dressed! Besides, there's only you and me here!'' A naïve assumption.

''Tsk'' Another voice sounded from behind the busty blonde Hokage.

Looking behind his pseudo-grandmother, Naruto's jaw almost hit the floor.

''EEEEH! What's she doing here Baa-chan!'' He shouted loud enough to disturb the neighbors he didn't have, pointing accusingly at the redheaded girl standing behind Tsunade.

''She's your mission.'' Said blonde pointed out without even _trying_ to hide her evil smirk.

Naruto deadpanned.

''Fuck you!'' Said the redhead.

A hammer burst through his living-room wall.

''NOT YET YOU MORONS!''

''Our deepest apologies Hokage-sama!''

''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!'' A confused, half-dressed ,blonde jinnchuuriki shouted to the heavens.

* * *

**A/N: **What did you think? For a first chapter/prologue, was it good/bad/average? What can I improve? Reviews are always greatly encouraged and appreciated! They are the fuels that light my flames of youth! :D


End file.
